


sucking on a bottle of jim beam wishing it was you

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OOF THE ANGST, Songfic, lapslock, self indulgent baekmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minhyun still thinks about dongho. more than he'd like to admit.songfic based on kflay's wishing it was you.





	sucking on a bottle of jim beam wishing it was you

**_"ive got something on my mind"_ **

minhyun was trying to sleep. "trying", being the keyword here. 

as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, he felt incredibly... numb. although he knew he needed to be well rested for tomorrow's schedule with the rest of wanna one, sleep had been evading him at every possible moment for the last couple of weeks.

 

**_"like I'm out every night"_ **

suddenly, his phone vibrated next to him, where he had left it face down on the mattress. begrudgingly, he picked it up, wincing at the bright light.

" _NEW TWEET FROM: NU'EST W. SLIDE TO UNLOCK_ ", the notification read.

swiping his thumb across the screen, he blearily made out what the tweet was saying.

" _[NEWS] V-LIVE! CLICK HERE TO VIEW_ "

 

**_"but all i do is miss you''_ **

the grainy video of his ~~former~~  groupmates sitting around in a waiting room for a music show filled him with a feeling that he couldnt quite put his finger on. 

pride? he was proud of them for finally achieving their dreams, even if it was without him, yes.

sadness? there was a bit of that too. he wasnt really sure what this strange concoction of emotions was, but he didnt really care.

 

**_''and youre not even mine''_ **

minhyun felt something wet on his face all of a sudden. he raised his hand up to his cheek. tears. when had he started crying?

never mind that. he kept watching the broadcast, the pit in his stomach expanding slightly every time the video lagged.

 

_**'' i dont know if im the one to blame but"** _

his eyes kept drifting back to one person. dongho. his kind-of-sort-of-boyfriend. or maybe not anymore. it was complicated. he wasn't really certain.  _yes_ they had been trying to keep in contact since minhyun had found himself busy with these new activities, but it was  _hard._ idol life was hectic enough as it is, trying to fit a love life in there as well was a recipe for an imminent crash. 

 

**_'' every time i hear you say my name''_ **

he shook himself out of his daydream, and returned his attention to the video at hand. 

"ah there's a comment here... " _oppas can you do the choreography to overcome please~_ ", jonghyun read the message out from his phone in heavily accented english, much to the amusement of the members.

"ah.. isn't a bit hard without minhyunnie here though?" lamented dongho, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

 

**_''i cant move. i cant eat or sleep''_ **

minhyun felt his stomach drop at the mention of his name. they were thinking about him. _no, what was he saying_?

theyd been groupmates for years, of course they wouldn't forget him so easily. he wiped away a stray tear falling from his eye.

now that he'd thought about it, when was the last time he spoke with nu'est? it had to have been a good month. maybe longer.

he opened up his messages app, cringing audibly at the time signature on the last text he'd sent in the groupchat.

_april 20th. the day of their concert._

 

**_''i'm doomed. i can't fucking breathe'_ **

this was it. he had to swallow his pride and just do it.

switching from the group chat to his and dongho's personal texts, he gingerly typed out a message.

 _"dongho-yah. stop fiddling with your zipper''_ he pressed send.

minhyun choked back a sob he didn't realise he had been holding in. 

 

suddenly, he heard a text tone. but it wasn't to him, it was from the broadcast.

he watched as dongho's grainy figure pulled his phone out from his pocket, a genuine smile spreading across his fancily made up face.

minhyun stared at the tiny screen, hopelessly enraptured in the event playing out in front of him.

a notification popped up on his screen, taking him by surprise.

 

 

 _''i miss you too minhyunnie''_ he read in a choked whisper. 

he was going to be ok.

 

 

 

 


End file.
